


Late Night Dreams

by DeclawedKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Growling kink?, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeclawedKitten/pseuds/DeclawedKitten
Summary: Remus has a wet dream. Sirius wakes him up and proves he's better than a dream.It's porn, it's literally just porn. There's absolutely nothing else to it. It's porn, 1529 words of porn. expect nothing else.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Late Night Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I, obviously, do not own either of these characters.  
> Thanks to my friend for editing for (and encouraging) me.  
> Enjoy your smut.

Sirius woke to murmuring in his ear. This wasn’t odd; he and Remus had been sharing a bed since before they’d started dating, and Remus always made the cutest sounds in his sleep. No, that wasn’t odd, and it probably wasn’t even what had woken Sirius.  
It was the fingers digging near painfully into his hip, and Remus grinding almost desperately against his ass that had woken him.  
Sirius shifted, wriggling around to try and get a look of his boyfriends face. Remus whimpered, Merlin, he whimpered, and the sound went straight to Sirius’s own cock, which was half hard already. Still, a brief glance told Sirius that Remus was definitely asleep, and while he was more than down to do this, he would not be doing it with a sleeping Remus.  
He rolled them so Remus was on his back, and threw one leg over the taller boy's lower stomach. Then, taking a deep breath, Sirius leaned in and half moaned directly into Remus’s ear. “Mooony”  
“Fuck, Sirius,” Remus groaned, words half slurred.  
“Wake up.”  
There was a second of confused pause before Remus jolted awake, hands jumping to land on Sirius’s bare back. Sirius gave him a minute before he let himself chuckle. “Having a nice dream?”  
By the light of the moon Sirius watched the deep red flush creep up Remus’s neck, all the way up to the tip of his ears. Sirius trailed a finger lovingly over the top of one of those ears and didn’t miss the way Remus’s breath stuttered. “Shut up, you ponce.”  
“Sorry, sorry. I know you were having fun, I just thought…” Sirius slid himself lower so he could grind against Remus slowly, the friction and Remus’s wide eyes on him robbing him of breath. “Maybe you’d have more fun with the real thing?”  
Remus bit his lip to stifle his moan, but Sirius needed words. The obvious solution to this problem was to grind into him harder before pulling away. Remus’s hands jumped to Sirius’s hips again, his bruising grip only serving to turn Sirius harder. Sirius chose to ignore how the sensation made him grind down into nothing.  
“But maybe you wouldn’t? I can go back to my own bed if you’d pre-FER!” Sirius yelped as Remus flipped them over, a growl rumbling in the back of his throat. And Merlin, if that wasn’t the sexiest thing he’d ever heard.  
“I thought so,” Sirius purred, cupping Remus through his pajamas.  
Remus left a trail of quick, wet kisses up the side of Sirius’s neck before catching Sirius’s earlobe between his teeth gently. “Sirius Black, if you don’t stop being an ass, so help me.”  
“Or what? What’re you gonna do about it, Re?” he crooned, trailing his fingers slowly up to Remus’s waistband.  
Remus bit down on the crook of Sirius’s neck suddenly, another growl rumbling through his chest. The mixture of pleasure and pain and surprise made Sirius’s cock jump as a moan tore itself from his throat.  
Remus slapped a hand over his mouth and they both froze, staring at each other in the darkness for a moment. When nobody else in the room moved Remus crawled over to grab his wand.  
“Sorry. I forgot about those guys, if I’m being honest,” Sirius murmured, sitting up and leaning back on his elbows.  
“So did I,” Remus chuckled as he finished the silencing spell. “I didn’t expect you to be that loud for me though. I’ve barely touched you.”  
“Are you trying to dirty talk me?” Sirius groaned, sliding back down again.  
Remus looked at him with big innocent doe eyes that Sirius didn’t believe for a second. “Well, I wasn’t trying to,” he began, crawling back over to Sirius’s body, something truly, sinfully animalistic about the way he stalked closer. His eyes gleamed as he paused, nose to nose with Sirius.  
“Didn’t think so,” Sirius teased, trying not to dissolve under the hungry look Remus fixed him with. He tangled his fingers in the shorter curls at the base of Remus’s scalp and watched Remus’s eyes flutter. “You’d be shite at it if you tried.”  
Remus scowled him. “You’re such an ass.”  
“You know the best way to shut me up,” he purred, already pulling Remus down for a kiss.  
Instead of lips on his, Remus treated Sirius to a hand on his cock. Sirius responded by moaning and rocking up into the warmth of Remus’s palm, enjoying the gentle pressure of Remus’s fingers exploring through the thin fabric. Still, thin fabric is far too much fabric, in Sirius’s books.  
“You’re very pretty like this, Siri. Laying under me, hair all over my pillow. All for me,” Remus purred, words lilting into a growl. Sirius found it hard to breathe with Remus’s hot breath on his neck, making goosebumps jump up all over Sirius’s body.  
“Keep growling like that, Re, and it doesn’t matter what you’re saying,” he gasped, fingers tightening in Remus’s hair. Remus leaned up and growled, low and throaty, right in Sirius’s ear, sending lighting shooting down his spine.  
Sirius groaned, trying to rock up into Remus’s hand and kick off Remus’s pajamas at the same time. Remus just laughed at him.  
“Now who's the ass. Take your damn clothes off already, Merlin you take forever,” Sirius panted, tugging at Remus’s shirt. He wanted skin, pale and scarred and beautiful and warm against his.  
“I like to take my time,” Remus replied, though he did pull off his shirt. “Savour my meals.”  
“Ok, ok, I take it back, you can dirty talk,” Sirius muttered, pulling off Remus’s pants for him and delighting in the precum that was already smeared in the dark patch of fur that trailed down Remus’s stomach.  
Remus’s growl turned into a moan as Sirius dragged his fingers through that fur before wrapping them around Remus’s waiting dick and pumping. Remus fell forward again, propped up on an elbow on their side of Sirius’s head. He buried his face in Sirius’s hair, every moan and whimper falling right into Sirius’s ear and making it all the harder for Sirius to ‘savour the meal’.  
“Sirius, I’m gonna cum,” Remus whimpered, hips bucking erratically in time with Sirius’s hand.  
“Then cum,” Sirius purred, pressing a kiss beside Remus’s ear. “Cum for me, Remus.”  
Remus buried his face in Sirius’s neck to smother his cry, his hips stuttering to a stop. Warmth splashed across Sirius’s chest, and Sirius laughed at the feeling of it.  
They stayed like for a moment, cum splattered across Sirius’s chest and Remus panting into Sirius’s neck. Each breath brushing hot against his neck made Sirius’s cock twitch impatiently.  
Eventually Remus pulled his head back far enough to glance down at the mess. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the crook of Sirius’s neck before muttering a cleaning spell.  
“Was it as good as your dream?” Sirius purred teasingly, tracing soothing patterns across Remus’s back.  
“I think I much prefer the real you. And I bet you’ll taste even better in real life too,” Remus growled before beginning his descent, pressing a kiss to Sirius’s mouth before trailing his lips feather light over his throat.  
A nip at his collar bone.  
A flick of the tongue over each nipple.  
A line of light hickies sucked one after the other down the center of his torso.  
By the time Remus was tugging down Sirius’s pants Sirius was struggling not to squirm, his breathing heavy and the pounding of his heart thundering in his ears. Sirius clutched at the sheets by his hips, not trusting himself to simply stroke Remus’s hair without pulling painfully.  
Then Remus’s lips closed around his tip and all coherent thought was gone. Sirius bucked up into the sweet heat of Remus’s mouth, curses falling from his own lips. If he’d been able to think any further than the feeling of Remus on him he might have marveled at how he hadn’t pulled the sheets clean off the bed.  
Remus pulled away quickly, his growl rumbling through their space and Sirius’s chest. He shoved Sirius’s hips back into the mattress and held them there. He didn’t give Sirius a moment to collect his thoughts before he swallowed Sirius down again, nose pressed to the soft skin of Sirius’s belly.  
Sirius cried out, trying to buck up again but held steady with ease. He was at Remus’s mercy, and that thrill made everything so much better.  
Remus pulled off, tongue swirling around the tip in a way that made Sirius writhe. He murmured something, voice low and possessive but Sirius’s wrecked brain couldn’t make it out. All he could do was whimper Remus’s name, but that seemed to be enough. Remus took Sirius back into his mouth with a happy hum.  
It didn’t take long for Sirius to finish, shouting Remus’s name in his best attempt at a warning before stars exploded behind his eyes.  
When Sirius finally opened his eyes again Remus was laying on top of him, peppering his neck with gentle kisses.  
“Better than a dream?” he asked sleepily, pressing a kiss to the curls closest to his mouth.  
“Much, thank you. Sleep well.”


End file.
